<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With heroes and legends by thesadodere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605282">With heroes and legends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadodere/pseuds/thesadodere'>thesadodere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analytical Midoriya Izuku, Demigod Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku is Percy Jackson, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadodere/pseuds/thesadodere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world for the second time this whole quest business start to get tiring. Izuku just wanted to study with his girlfriend so they could go to New Rome together, but the fates had other plans. Now Izuku Midoriya has to go back to his home country and quickly complete the tasks ahead so he can go home, unfortunately it seems to be way more complicated than it sounds. </p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>Izuku is Percy Jackson and gets a prophecy to stop all for one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With heroes and legends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve always wanted to read this fic so I’m writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Izuku got out of the plane, stepping onto Japanese soil for the first time in eleven years. He looked up, his sea green eyes filled with curiosity. </p><p>  ‘Another one...,’ he sighed inwardly. ‘This time I’m alone.’ Izuku glanced away and started walking.</p><p>  After the second great prophecy Midoriya thought that he’d finally have some peace, but when Rachel stopped in front of his cabin, spewing nonsense about the son of the sea returning to his homeland to get the power of a hero and stop a thief, he wasn’t even shocked.</p><p>  This had to be a joke, right? He already fought so much! There was no way it’d be another war. No way. It was going to be a simple quest with a handful moments of almost dying and he’d go back to camp. Since he was ten all he wanted was to be able to make it to the next grade.</p><p>  Midoriya didn’t want to be a halfblood, he didn’t ask to be a hero. </p><p>  The green-haired teen looked down, absorbing the fact that he was back in Japan for the first time since he was five. Blonde hair and red eyes came to mind, but he shook his head.</p><p>  He had a mission.</p><p>  A quest.</p><p>  But <em> gods </em>wasn’t it good to be back.</p><p>  He smiled at his mom and quickened his pace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  “And we’re done!” The demigod exclaimed, finally placing the last object in its place.</p><p>  Inko looked at him smiling, it made him feel he just handed her a report card filled with straight A’s. She knew how hard it was to be so far from his friends, so she tried her best to be there for him to show she cares. Knowing that he had someone that loved him close by was a comfort that he was grateful for everyday. </p><p> “You already finished, honey? I made some blue cookies for us to celebrate the new house!” She ruffled his hair, a green mess with black roots. “Can you set the table?” He nodded, making his way to where the tablecloths were. On his way, he zoned out and Rachel’s words surfaced in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   The redhead was in front of him, crying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   “Do you think that I’ll be safe?” He questioned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   “I’m so- I’m so sorry, Izuku!” Midoriya put his hand on her shoulder, reassuring the girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   She looked up and he gave her a dry smile that didn’t reach his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   “It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Izuku patted her back. “I’ll be fine. I’m just going back to Japan, finding this ‘top hero’ and stopping him from stealing… something? I’ll be fine.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Rachel finally looked up at him and whispered, “You’ll be alone.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  Izuku shook his head, getting out of that memory. He grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth and didn’t allow himself to think any more of it.</p><p>  “Mom?” She turned to face her son. “Can I go take a walk? Just to get my mind off things.”</p><p>  Her eyes softened and she nodded, allowing him to get up, go to the door and walk away without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>  ‘Gods, why is it always me?’ </p><p>  The green-eyed teen started walking around to make a mental map of the places he can visit. After a while he gets distracted and starts to think about things he could do without moving too much, and he decides to give a name to the left and right steps. Eventually, he’s so absorbed in it that he almost doesn’t notice a manhole shooting upwards.</p><p>  Keyword being almost.</p><p>   ‘A monster already?!’ Izuku paled, a familiar feeling of danger falling onto him, making the boy go on high alert.</p><p>  “Ah perfect, an invisibility suit.” The muscular teen would’ve shriveled in disgust a few years ago as now he sees a huge blob of sludge that emerged from the sewers. Without any warning it charged at the sea-green eyed boy, causing him to skillfully dodge and roll out of the way thanks to his many years at camp.</p><p>  The sludge frowned and attacked again as Izuku remembered what he did with Akhlys with his power over liquids. Lucky for him, water is <em> everywhere.  </em></p><p>  Izuku raised his hands and the sludge stopped, he looked at his side and saw two bottles. Izuku ran to grab them as he kept the villain stuck in the same place, the boy uncapped the bottles and sucked the sludge into the containers.</p><p>  The same manhole as before rumbled again, Izuku got in position to attack.</p><p>  “Don’t worry, citizen! For I am-” All Might yells as he jumps off the sewers, stopping when he sees a well built up teen holding the sludge villain in two bottles. “-here?”</p><p>  Midoriya widened his eyes and handed the bottles to the pro hero.</p><p>  “You did a pretty good job, shonen!” He gave a thumbs up. “Now I must be off to the police station!” All Might put the bottles in his pockets and started stretching.</p><p>  ‘All Might?!’ Izuku took a step forward, his brain felt unusually overloaded and everything seemed slow, but he didn't stop thinking. He never did.</p><p>  Words ran through his head, the top hero could be All Might! He needed to get his attention, but he’s already leaving! So he came up with an idea. It was a stupid idea but an idea nonetheless. He ran to the hero and grabbed onto his leg while he jumped. Izuku wasn’t scared, he wasn’t worried about falling because why should he? After the second war they all got gifts, except for Leo, the gods considered him coming back to life enough of a gift. Annabeth got her laptop back and her cap started working again, Jason got his coin, Frank got his stick elongated, Piper got a sheath that sharpens her knife, Hazel got a saddle for Arion that never falls off and Izuku got the curse of Achilles back so he wasn’t too worried about falling. </p><p> All Might felt a tad guilty about leaving that boy alone, but when he looked down and saw that same child grabbing onto his leg all the guilt went away. </p><p>  “This is a bit much, shonen! I love all my fans but this is too much!” The pro hero yelled. </p><p>  Izuku restrained the need to roll his eyes and instead only faked fear. “I-if I let go now I’ll die!” </p><p>  The pro hero was hit by sudden realization, he looked for the nearest roof and landed there.</p><p>   “That was a very dangerous thing you did, shonen. Not even my biggest fans get this crazy! Now I must be on my way, bang on the door and you’ll get someone to let you out.” All Might tried to leave, heading towards the door. </p><p>  ‘Oh no, he’s leaving! What do I do? How do I get his attention?’ Izuku frowned. ‘Get his attention. Get his attention… he’s a hero! Alright!’</p><p>  “Can I be a hero even if I’m quirkless?!” </p><p>  Izuku wasn’t really lying, every demigod is quirkless but most just choose to disguise their godly power as a quirk. Being the son of the sea god has its perks but he’s still biologically quirkless. </p><p>  “Quirkless?” A voice whispered before being engulfed in smoke. </p><p>  “All Might?! Are you okay?”</p><p>  A figure that was smaller and lankier than All Might came out of the smoke wearing a grim look on his face. </p><p> “A hero, huh? You want to be like me, showing a fearless smile?” Without knowing what to do Midoriya simply nodded. The deflated version of All Might lifted up his shirt, showing his scar to the young demigod. </p><p>  ‘Damn, flex tape can’t fix that. No! Bad Izuku’ </p><p>  “I got this in a fight five years ago, resulting in the semi-destruction of my respiratory system and total removal of my stomach. My face and eyes are results of multiple surgeries. This is a secret so don’t go telling your friends.” Midoriya simply nodded with wide eyes and the face of someone who desperately wanted to exit that conversation. </p><p>  “Pro heroes should always be ready to risk their lives so no. I can’t say that you can be a hero without an ability.” All Might finally left, leaving Midoriya Izuku by himself to scoff at the man’s ignorance. Annabeth and Clarisse are some of the best fighters the camp has and they don’t have any abilities besides small enhancements. They’ve fought wars and won battles with some help of their godly powers, you couldn’t simply say that they couldn’t be heroes if they wanted.</p><p>  ‘I tried to get his attention but ended up just looking like a fool!’ He clenched his fists. </p><p>  ‘Heroes like you wouldn’t last a day in my world.’ Izuku’s eyes darkened, as if all the battles he took a part in were now playing over his eyes. The young demigod was making his way to the door, thinking about his failure when he heard explosions nearby.</p><p> ‘It could be a monster.’ Midoriya bit his lip. ‘It could be something that I brought here.’ He shook his head. ‘It’s probably just a villain attack.’</p><p>  ‘Or not-’ A huff escaped his lips. ‘Great, now I’m talking to myself, how a hundred percent sane of me.’ </p><p> Izuku ran down the stairs, not caring about falling down. He needed to get to those explosions first.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Katsuki was pissed.</p><p>  He was always pissed but today was different. Today was the anniversary of when his last real friend he‘d ever had disappeared. </p><p>  Those extras pestered him about going to U.A. and teachers said he could do it so he could bring pride to his stupid school, whatever that meant. Dumbass kids try to follow him around to try to grab some of his popularity. Deku used to follow him around but at least he actually meant it, even if he vanished without a trace. </p><p>  Midoriya Izuku. That and a couple of pictures is all he has, the memory of those sea-green eyes and a blinding smile. That’s all. </p><p>  “Oi, Bakugou.” Finger fuck called. “You really want to go to UA?”</p><p>  The blonde growled and turned around, his eye ticking with anger. </p><p>  “You fucking doubting me, extra?!”</p><p>  “N-no but-“ “Then shut the hell up.” He turned around and kept walking, his anger rose up and he felt like punching someone but resulted in kicking a bottle with some weird green stuff. </p><p>  ‘Tch, everyone talking about heroes and UA and where are you, fucking nerd? When we were kids you kept spewing nonsense about being a hero and becoming number one, do you even care about it anymore?’ His eyes stung but he wasn’t going to cry in front of these extras, he had too much pride for that.</p><p>  “Bakugou! Look!” The black-haired boy yelled, managing to get his attention.</p><p>  “What the hell do you want, extra?” Katsuki let out a few explosions without noticing a presence creeping onto his back.</p><p>   “An invisibility cloak with a good quirk… I’ll definitely get revenge on that guy with this!” The sludge grinned, looking as if it won the lottery.</p><p>   Bakugou’s knees were wobbly like jelly, his face turned pearly white and his hands were clammy. Both of his friends had already escaped and left him alone to fend for himself.</p><p>   The explosive teen tried to run but to no avail, the villain grabbed him and tried to shove some of its parts into Katsuki's mouth and nose to asphyxiate him.</p><p>  ‘No!’ Bakugou tried to call out but he couldn’t, he couldn’t let the sludge get inside his mouth.</p><p>  He tried blocking it for as long as he could, the villain had already gotten used to his quirk. He had to come to terms that he could die right there. A part of the sludge managed to make its way to his nose, shocking him to the point he let go of his mouth.</p><p>  ‘Shit.’</p><p> </p><p>  Bakugou lost count of how long he was there. Two? Five minutes? It couldn’t be long but it felt like eternity. </p><p>  ‘Why aren’t the heroes doing anything?’ The blonde tried to flail his arms and legs and let out explosions but he couldn’t, his body went limp. For what he thought to be the last time he opened his eyes and to his surprise a green blur came running to him, it threw something on the villain which made him finally capable of breathing.</p><p>  “What are you doing, you fuck?!” Katsuki spewed, his voice raspy from all the yelling.</p><p>  At that time all Katsuki wanted was to see the boy but his vision was too blurry for that. He expected the teen to be nervous or fearful but the only thing he heard was a calm voice that seemed way too used to this.</p><p>  “Most of the times when I save someone they thank me.” The boy chuckled. “Who am I kidding, no they don’t.”</p><p>  The sludge suddenly stopped moving, as if someone was controlling it.</p><p>  “Ok, I think I can get you out right now-” “I REALLY AM PATHETIC!” A louder voice boomed in the streets.</p><p>  “MY MORALS ARE NOT THERE FOR ME JUST TO LISTEN, I SHOULD SET AN EXAMPLE!” All Might yelled and punched the sludge, the strength of that alone causing a tornado.</p><p>  Most of the heroes went to praise the victim of the attack and scold the person who helped him. As the boy began to leave Bakugou’s vision cleared, allowing him to see a familiar bush of hair.</p><p>  “Wait-” Katsuki mumbled, trying to get off the heroes. “Wait a damn minute!” He tripped but continued trying to reach the boy. </p><p>  “Deku!” The blonde yelled using all his strength. </p><p>  The green-haired boy stopped and turned around slowly, he closed his eyes and had that look on his face when you're trying to remember your aunt’s name in a family reunion.</p><p>  The guy was very muscular, about 5’10, his messy dark green hair fell on his face like a waterfall, he had a scar on his jaw that Bakugou couldn’t understand where it came from and other multiple scars in his arms that weren’t covered by his tank top. When he finally opened his eyes he expected to be met with beautiful sea-green but instead saw crimson.</p><p>  ‘What?’ Bakugou spluttered.</p><p>  “Ah! I know who you are!” The tall boy beamed, putting his hand on his neck. “Kacchan, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Midoriya knew that boy was familiar, the platinum blonde hair and red eyes rang a bell but it was the ‘Deku’ that really did it.</p><p>  “Kacchan, wasn’t it?” He smiled. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you for like eight, nine years?”</p><p>  “Eleven.” The blonde turned his head to the side, trying to look calm before spitting more words out. “Name’s fucking Bakugou Katsuki- that’s not the point! Where the fuck were you?!”</p><p>  Izuku chuckled, the other teen reminded him of Clarisse.</p><p>  “America, how has life been treating you?” He gave the shorter teen his trademark troublemaker grin.</p><p>  “Fucking great, you couldn’t bother to leave a damn number?” </p><p>  “To be fair I was five.” Bakugou rolled his eyes. “Well, this has been great but I told my mom I’d go back home after fifteen minutes and she’s probably worried.”</p><p>  Katsuki widened his eyes, he couldn’t believe that was all there was to it.</p><p>  “Wait! Uh, just… don’t disappear again you damn nerd. Tch.” The blonde grunted and turned away to go home.</p><p>  They parted ways and Izuku attempted to go home but was interrupted by a certain hypocrite. </p><p>  “I AM HERE” </p><p>  “All might? What are you doing here?” Izuku played with his necklace and it’s colorful beads, not caring about the hero in front of him.”</p><p>  The pro sighed and deflated, spitting out blood when doing it. </p><p>  “I came here to thank you, if it wasn’t for you then I’d be just one more face in the crowd. At that moment no one could act, only you, a shy person with no quirk! And that really touched me!”</p><p>  ‘Shy?’ Midoriya raised an eyebrow, he was pretty sure that Clarisse beat the shyness out of him. </p><p>  “Most of the time when that happens people say that their body moved by itself, that is what happened to you, right?!” All Might exclaimed, every word filled with raw emotion. </p><p>  “Sure.” He deadpanned, lying through his teeth. </p><p>  “Shonen, you can become a hero!” The hero put his hand forward as if he was calling out to the boy. </p><p>  “Thanks.”</p><p>  “And I deem you worthy of inheriting my power!”</p><p>  Izuku choked, what did that mean? Quirks didn’t work like that, did they? He’d studied quirks all his life! He even had ten notebooks dedicated to them, written in a code he accidentally made.</p><p>  “What? How? That’s not-” “Always start with denial, huh! I’m talking about my quirk, it’s only a matter of whether or not you’ll try your damn hardest to inherit my power!”</p><p>  “But why?!” It didn’t make any sense, why pass down the strongest quirk to a kid you just met?</p><p>  “You want to be a hero, don’t you?” </p><p>  ‘<em> Oh, Styx.’ </em> Izuku wasn’t sure of what to do, his plans for the quest completely blew. He thought it would take two months max and now he’ll probably have to go to a hero school. The boy audibly sighed, he had come to a decision. </p><p>  ‘The quest comes first.’ The younger one clenched his fists. </p><p>  ‘I can just give it back when I finish this, right?’</p><p>  Midoriya walked towards the hero and held out his hand. </p><p>  “You’ve got yourself a deal, All Might.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>